


Christmas Market Meet Cute

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Prompts [105]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, Christmas market, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nicercy - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: When Nico agreed to be dragged to a Christmas market by his friends, he didn't expect to run into his ex... or to meet a really cute guy willing to help him out.





	Christmas Market Meet Cute

PJatO || Nicercy || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Christmas Market Meet Cute || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Christmas Market Meet Cute

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, meet cute

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Lou Ellen, Cecil, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood

Summary: Prompt: "That's my ex-boyfriend/girlfriend."-"Well, kiss me so they see." for Nicercy.

When Nico agreed to be dragged to a Christmas market by his friends, he didn't expect to run into his ex... or to meet a really cute guy willing to help him out.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Christmas Market Meet Cute_

Nico wasn't entirely sure what Will, Lou and Cecil had said to convince him to come along, yet here he was, on a Christmas market. Not his cup of tea. Sparkly, bright, with many loud, happy and drunk people. Most definitely not his crowd of people.

"Stop being such a Grinch, Nico", groaned Lou, linking arms with him.

"Yeah, Scrooge", agreed Cecil from Nico's other side.

"I just... don't like Christmas", muttered Nico with a frown. "I haven't... I haven't really celebrated it since... you know..."

Suddenly, the atmosphere dropped. In middle school, Nico had lost both his mother and his sister. Since then, he hadn't celebrated Christmas and his overall attitude toward happy celebrations. His dad, he was trying to do his best, but he was a very busy man and he wasn't the most affectionate man. Nico knew Hades di Angelo loved him, but the two weren't exactly the hugging and cuddling type of people. Both had coped with their grief alone.

"And we get that, Nico", sighed Will concerned, turning around to walk backward and look at his three friends. "But... But you can't stay sour and sad all the time. You gotta get out some more. You're barely leaving the house anymore since your breakup."

Nico made a face and tried to dodge Will. Stupid, overly fussing best friend. Nico was really glad to have him, if he was being honest. Will had been the one to push him into going out more the first time around, which had resulted in his first relationship and even though things with Alabaster had fallen apart, they had still been _good_ while they had happened.

/break\

Percy was having a really great day. Him and his best friends Grover and Annabeth were on the Christmas market, shopping for presents for everyone. Ridiculous, cheesy, sparkly and glittery presents that would make their friends and family laugh.

"Oh, oh, those fluffy angel wings look so good on you, Perce", laughed Grover.

Percy was wearing a pair of bright-blue, fluffy wings, giving it a twirl to make his friends whistle. Annabeth grinned as she placed a golden crown on top of his head.

"Perfect, right?", asked Percy, his own grin broadening. "Maybe for Luke? Tavy would have a field-day with this. And Luke would _actually_ wear it."

"He would. But did you have to put that mental image in my head?", asked Annabeth disturbed.

"Ye—ooh, sorry, dude!"

Percy started enthusiastically and then interrupted himself when he stumbled into someone. Turning around, he paused. The guy was _hot_. Black leather-jacket, dark curls falling into his olive-skinned face, eyes like charcoal. Percy blinked and stared for a while. When the guy seemed to circle Percy to hide behind him, Percy turned with the handsome stranger.

"What are you doing? Why are you circling me?", asked Percy curiously.

"That's my ex-boyfriend", grumbled the handsome guy.

Percy blinked and percied his way through the situation (a verb coined by an exasperated Annabeth about five years ago). "Well, kiss me so he sees."

It was the first time the guy seemed to properly look at Percy and, much to Percy's pleasure, he saw interest flaring up in those dark eyes. The next moment, he grabbed Percy by the neck and pulled him into a kiss. A kiss that was supposed to be brief, but it just... deepened.

"Here. Mistletoe to make you look less like a mistle-hoe, Percy", supplied Grover.

Percy sputtered when they parted, his cheeks darkening as he glared at Grover and Annabeth, who were both staring at him and chuckling. The hot stranger cleared his throat, gaining his attention.

"Hello, my name is Nico. I think that's the baseline info you should have after the kiss we just shared", offered Nico, holding his hand out. "Uhm. That was... a good kiss."

"Thanks", grinned Percy. "I'm Percy."

Nico just nodded and stared at Percy in amazement. Alabaster and his new guy already completely forgotten and having walked past them. Even Will, Cecil and Lou, who were slowly catching up with them, were forgotten as all Nico could see was that literal angel in front of him. Blue, fluffy wings attached to his back, a blinding smile on his face that sparkled in his intense blue-green eyes. Nico was pretty sure he had never seen anyone more beautiful.

"Nico! What are you doing? I told you no sneaking off to return home on your own."

"Will, stop mother-henning, you're embarrassing me", hissed Nico flustered, glaring.

"Embarrassing you in front of—oh, pretty", wanted Will to know.

He raised both eyebrows as he checked Percy out, causing Percy to blush and blink confused, until Nico hissed. "Will, _stop_ checking him out."

"Why? You calling dibs, or what?", asked Will teasingly.

"I mean, we already kissed, so Nico definitely has dibs", offered Percy with a smile.

"I'm sorry, _what_?", asked Lou wide-eyed, staring from Nico to Percy.

"You dog", grunted Cecil stunned. "We leave you out of our sight for five minutes and you going around snogging random pretty boys."

Nico's cheeks heated up in embarrassment and he was ready to be swallowed by the ground. Seriously, the one time he ran into a gorgeous guy he could _definitely_ see himself with and his friends had to embarrass him. There was no way-

So—o you wanna go on the Ferris wheel with me?", asked Percy, interrupting Nico's thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?", asked Nico confused.

Percy jerked his head toward the cute small Ferris wheel with the large smiling Santa face on it. "You know, so it'd be just you and me and we could maybe like... talk? Without nosy and loud and embarrassing friends around us?"

"He talking about us, Annabeth?", asked Grover offended. "Can't be, right?"

Percy stuck his tongue out and grabbed Nico by the hand, pulling the dazed and surprised boy along with him and leaving their friends in the dust. Nico stared at Percy in surprise, heart beating fast. He couldn't believe any of this was actually happening. A real Christmas market miracle.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Behind door number 14 of our Advent Calendar awaits a ridiculous meet-cute because don't we all love random encounters resulting in love at first sight? ;D


End file.
